It is well known to package beverages in sealed containers for the consumer to take from a store, restaurant or other location for home consumption. So long as the container and its seal remains intact, the container keeps in carbonation and keeps out agents that can unfavorably change the characteristics of the beverage, including air (with associated dust or pathogens) or radiation. For example, a carbonated beverage such as soda or beer can be maintained for substantial periods in sealed containers like cans or bottles, and when opened for the first time, enjoyed with the fizz of the carbonation. Once opened, however, the beverage should be consumed relatively quickly, before the carbonation dissipates and/or before oxygen or other outside agents can affect the beverage. An open can or cup of a carbonated beverage can become “flat”—lose its carbonation—quickly, perhaps within an hour or less. Such a flat beverage generally has less appeal, and may include a significant deterioration in flavor with loss of carbonation and/or exposure to oxygen or other environmental factors. Of course, non-carbonated beverages exposed to air over time can also experience deterioration in quality.
Where the sealed container is small, for example a one-serving or 12-ounce or 330 milliliter can or bottle, the consumer can open it and easily finish the beverage before any significant taste or other quality changes can occur. However, for reasons of economy, beverages are frequently sold at retail in larger containers, with the understanding that the consumer can provide a larger volume for gatherings when it is needed, and/or can be used over a period of time. In the United States, two-liter bottles of soft drinks are sold with screw-on caps. Any beverage remaining after the seal is broken can be retained by replacing the cap, which provides an imperfect re-seal. The carbonation in the beverage will be maintained over a matter of days, but if not used in that period the beverage will become flat. Further, beverages maintained in opened but imperfectly resealed containers can be affected by other items in proximity (e.g. items within a refrigerator), potentially changing the flavor or aroma of the beverage.
Another area in which larger containers for beverages are becoming common is in retail beer sales by a variety of establishments, such as small breweries, brew-pubs, or restaurants, or in sales of equipment by home-brew shops. A patron can purchase for take-out a half-gallon bottle or jug (commonly referred to as a “growler”) or other large-sized container (quart (e.g. a “bullet”), gallon, five-gallon, half-barrel or barrel, as examples) of the desired beer. In some cases, at a later time the consumer can return with the bottle for refilling. Once the consumer removes the cap or otherwise opens the growler or other container, any seal that was present is broken. While the cap can be replaced to help stave off loss of carbonation and/or changes to the taste of the beer (e.g. due to oxygen from the atmosphere), such changes can occur in a matter of one or two days. In the case of a single consumer wishing to buy a favorite microbrew for his own use, with the economy of a larger bottle or “growler,” consumer(s) must thus drink a substantial amount of beer in a day or two, or risk losing palatability of any remaining beer. Naturally, such rapid or over-consumption may not be advisable or possible.
While large tapping systems for kegs are in use, employing forced air, carbon dioxide, nitrogen or a mixture of gases heavier than air to propel beer to a dispensing valve while keeping oxygen away from the beer, an effective system is needed for individual smaller containers such as growlers. The inventors have found that it is commonly assumed that such smaller vessels are used for immediate consumption of the entire contents, and thus preservation over time is not needed. Small batch beer, or craft beer, generally has a higher alcohol content than mass-produced beers, as well as a higher price, creating the possibility or likelihood of not consuming the entire contents in one sitting with the desire not to have wasted money on spoiled remainder. To the extent that dispensing systems for growlers or other smaller containers have been developed, they may be patterned after systems for kegs and as such may be unwieldy or otherwise more difficult to use with smaller containers. Maintenance of proper pressure (e.g. high enough to keep oxygen from seeping in and to force beverage out at a reasonable rate when dispensing is desired, yet below a pressure potentially damaging to the container) can be difficult with some dispensers.
Available dispensing devices also can be difficult to repair or clean. In many cases, once a seal or other part fails, the device must be thrown away and replaced.
There remains a need for a system to maintain a seal and/or positive pressure on beverage bottles or jugs, to allow the consumer to enjoy the benefit of their economy while using the contents in smaller amounts and reducing or eliminating wastage. A system that allows easy cleaning or replacement of parts is also desirable. The current disclosure meets such a need.